


Of Date Planning, Stargazing, and Dancing

by shipsfrecklesandhorseface



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Fluff, Ghost Fam being Ghost Fam, Hera being best date night planning buddy, M/M, Nervous Zeb, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsfrecklesandhorseface/pseuds/shipsfrecklesandhorseface
Summary: Garazeb Orrelios plans the perfect date for his boyfriend... or at least he tries to.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52
Collections: Kalluzeb appreciation week 2020.





	Of Date Planning, Stargazing, and Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. This is my first fic for Kalluzeb appreciation week! It's also my first time writing fic in a while so we'll see how it goes. Anyway, this piece is for the Tender prompt. I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> Also, a huge thanks to Anath_Tsurugi for the Lasana translations. The translations will be at the end of the fic. Enjoy :)

It had been a long mission for the Ghost Crew. Between Hera and Kanan flying through rock formations surrounded by mist to get away from a group of Ties, Saw Garrera blowing up the satellite they were trying to tap into, and kidnapping the kids and Chopper and almost getting them killed; it had been a looooong mission, and the Spectres were exhausted. 

Thankfully, after listening to their mission report, Senator Mon Mothma decided to give Captain Syndulla and the rest of the Spectres a couple of days to relax and recoup before giving them their next mission. The small Rebel group was grateful for the time to recharge, but one of them decided to place his energy into something other than relaxing. 

Garazeb Orrelios was going to spend the next couple days planning the perfect date with his boyfriend, Alexsandr Kallus… he just wasn’t sure where to start.

Planning dates and sentimental events such as that were not the Lasat’s strong suit. In fact, it had been a very long time since Zeb did anything like that, but he wanted to do something special for Alex. They had been officially together for almost two months now, but due to missions and Alex working hard in the Intelligence branch of the Rebellion to help supply vital information about the Empire’s movements and plans, they hadn’t really had much time to interact more intimately. So, Zeb decided that with his time off he would plan a date for the two of them, but where to start was the question?

He knew he wanted to do something sort of intimate. It would have to be at night since Alex didn’t stop working until late, even though the rest of his co-workers stopped much earlier. He always worked so hard and, while Zeb didn’t condone his boyfriend working so much, he did respect his reasons for doing so.

_“I want to make up for what I did in my past and what I didn’t do. I helped to hurt many innocent beings in the galaxy and stood by and watched as the Empire committed atrocities that I knew, deep down, were wrong. Therefore, to make up for my actions and inaction, I want to help make sure that innocent people are saved and that those who do wrong are brought to justice. It’s the least I can do.”_

Alex had told Zeb all this one night as they walked around the outskirts of the Yavin IV base and, in the moment, Zeb had felt such admiration for the ex-Imperial. That was when Zeb knew he was falling hard for this beautiful human because he wanted to give so much back to a galaxy he had helped to hurt. He was so dedicated to it and Zeb hoped he could show Alex that he would be just as dedicated to helping him and being there for him.

Thinking about all this, made the Lasat even more determined to come up with the perfect date for Alex. So, the former guardsman decided to go to his quarters on the Ghost and start researching and thinking up the perfect date.

* * *

Hera decided to use her days off to give the Ghost some much-needed renovations. The Hyperdrive was in desperate need of some Star Chart updates and she wanted to add some upgrades to the engines and fuel tank to ensure the Ghost was faster and ran smoother. It would take a lot of work, but with a little help from Chopper and Sabine, who Hera insisted take a break but wanted to help, they should be able to finish the updates in the couple days they had. 

As Hera was working on the Hyperdrive, though, she heard a very loud and frustrated growl come from the hallway near the bunks. She knew Kanan and Ezra were out doing some Jedi training around the outskirts of the Yavin base and Sabine and Chopper were in the engine room running diagnostics. So, that left only one person close enough for her to hear. 

Hera sighed but smiled as she started to walk away from the Hyperdrive and head to the hallway where, as she suspected, Zeb was pacing back and forth. He looked just as frustrated as he had sounded as he paced and rubbed the back of his head with one of his paws in deep thought. He was mumbling to himself and Hera only picked up on a few words, but enough to know the Lasat was trying to plan some sort of event? He mentioned flowers and how that seemed too frilly. He talked about a walk being too commonplace. Something about food but not knowing exactly what _his_ favorite dish is… and that’s when Hera realized what the Lasat was trying to do. 

_He’s trying to plan a date for him and Kallus!_ Hera thought enthusiastically as she smiled brightly to herself. The two had not been officially together for very long, but she could tell that their connection to each other was strong and that having Kallus around had been really good for Zeb. So, to ensure that their connection stayed strong and that the former guardsman didn’t pull all his fur out trying to figure all this out on his own, the pilot coughed slightly and stepped more fully into the hallway to get Zeb’s attention and offer her assistance. 

The Lasat’s ears perked up at the sudden noise and he turned around quickly to find Hera looking at him with a kind smile. He was embarrassed about being caught pacing in the hallway and looked at the Twi’lek sheepishly as he turned to face her. 

“Hey, Hera. You need’in some help with repairs?” he asked, trying to divert attention away from his earlier pacing. 

“No,” she said as she crossed her arms. “Sabine, Chop, and I have got it covered mostly. What I’m more curious about is if you need help with anything?”

“Nah. I’m good,” Zeb said in reply, even though he was not actually good. He was actually struggling a lot with this date planning stuff. He had researched and thought for hours on what the perfect date would be for his Alex, but nothing really settled right in his mind. He did need help, but he was too stubborn to admit defeat and ask. Plus, Hera was working on her own stuff, so he didn’t want to burden her with this.

However, the Lasat’s admission did not fool the pilot. “Uh-huh. Is that why you're pacing back and forth in the hallway looking like you're about to pull your fur out?” 

“Yeeeeah,” Zeb said, scratching the back of his neck. He knew he wasn’t fooling Hera. She was too observant. “Sorry ‘bout that. I just… it’s nothing to worry about.”

Hera walked over to the Lasat and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “It’s alright Zeb. Whatever it is, I have time to listen.” 

Hera wore a kind and understanding smile on her face that made the Lasat feel more comfortable. He relaxed a bit and sighed. “Alright, but we might want to sit down somewhere comfier before we talk.”

So, Hera and Zeb walked to the lounge and sat down, Hera taking the edge of the couch closest to the wicker chair Zeb sat in. Once the two were settled, Hera waited patiently for Zeb to start the conversation. 

The Lasat took a few moments to gather his words together. Then he took a deep breath, before entering into rapid-fire word vomit. “So, Kal and I have been together for about a month now, but we really haven’t gotten to be as intimate because of the war. So, with our time off, I thought I’d create a date for us because I really wanted to do something special for him. He works really hard and his work means a lot to him, so I wanted to plan our date for later at night because that’s when he stops working but that’s as far as I’ve gotten. Everything else I can’t figure out. I’ve tried doing some research, but everything sounds to cliché or snooty, like who wants to ride around on Fathiers on a beach. I mean I guess for some people that’d be nice, but that’s not something we can really do here, and I don’t even know if he’d like that.”

As Zeb took a moment to breathe, he noticed Hera had started chuckling. “Ey, this is serious, Hera.”

“I know.” She said as her laughing started to die down. “I’m sorry. It’s just really sweet to see how much thought you’ve put into this.” 

The Lasat’s ears lowered in embarrassment and he began to scratch behind his head again. “I know I’m probably overthinking it, but I really want this to go well because… I really care about him, Hera.” 

The pilot examined Zeb closely and saw something very familiar in his eyes. It was a spark that shines only when you think about or look at someone you care about more than anyone or anything in the entire galaxy. She knew the look. Kanan had given her the same one many times over the years. 

She smiled brightly at Zeb. “Then we’ll figure out the perfect date for you and him.”

Zeb looked up at Hera gratefully, his ears perked up. “Thanks, Hera.”

“No thanks needed.” She said. The pilot then leaned back on the red couch cushions with a hand resting on her chin in thought. “Let’s see. Why don’t we start with what you know Kallus likes.”

“Hmm…” Zeb hummed as he leaned back in the wicker chair, thinking back to his conversations with Alex. 

“Well, he enjoys working,” Zeb said with a slight chuckle. “He also likes to walk around and explore. We’ve gone on a few walks around the base when I’m on-planet, but since we’ve already done that I don’t want to plan a date around that.’

“That’s fair,” Hera replied. “What else does he like?”

Zeb looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought. _What had Kallus said he liked? What really meant a lot to him?_ Then a conversation the two had had once on one of their walks came slowly back to him. 

It had been a nice, cool night. The stars were crystal clear, and Zeb caught Alex looking up at them wistfully. 

_“Hey,” Zeb said, bumping his elbow against the ex-imperial. “Are ya hearin’ me?”_

_Kallus blinked suddenly and shook his head, getting his gaze away from the stars. “Sorry, Garazeb. I got distracted.”_

_“It’s alright,” Zeb said as he turned his gaze to the sky. “They are really pretty out here huh?”_

_“Yeah,” Kallus said, a touch of longing in his voice. “Sometimes, back aboard the Lawbringer and other ships I was on, I’d go out to the observation deck to just watch the stars. It was something beautiful to keep my mind off of all the work I was doing.”_

_Zeb looked down at his mate softly. “That’s very cute, Alex.”_

_The former agent blushed and looked away from his boyfriend embarrassed. “It’s just stargazing.”_

_“Yeah, but it’s something important to you,” Zeb said. He then leaned down and nuzzled Kallus’s cheek, giving him a small, Lasat kiss. He then looked back at his mate with a smirk. “Plus when you get to thinking about stuff you care about you get this tender look in your eyes that’s really kriffing adorable.”_

_The agent blushed again and shoved Zeb playfully. “Shut up,” he said with a slight laugh before turning back towards the base. “Come on we better get back to base and get some rest.”_

The memory of that night made Zeb smile softly to himself. “Stars,” he mumbled affectionately. 

“Stars?” Hera asked, reminding the Lasat of her presence. 

Zeb looked up at Hera, his ears drooped in embarrassment. “Yeah.” A tone of fondness then entered the Lasat’s voice.“He really loves the stars.” 

Hera smiled. “That’s something we can work with.” 

“How so?” Zeb asked.

“Well, considering everything you’ve told me, I think taking Kallus somewhere to look at the stars and talk about them and each other would work well.” 

“But is that too simple? I mean, Kal always seems so regal and I’m worried it’d be too simplistic for his tastes.”

Hera considered this for a moment then looked up at the ceiling, her eyes growing fond. “Well, in the Rebellion, there aren’t really any chances for fancy dates, but sometimes the simpler ones are the ones you remember the most. Kanan and I haven’t really had many dates but, out of the ones we have had, my favorite was when Kanan found the ingredients for one of my favorite dishes, fixed it to the best of his abilities, and we sat and ate it together in the galley of the Ghost with the lights dimmed and a tiny candle lit on the table. The food was terrible, but the fact that he made it for me and took the effort to plan something special for me, it made me feel so wonderful.” 

Hera then turned to Zeb and reached out a hand and laid it on top of one of his large paws. “So, I think a simple date like stargazing and talking will mean the world to Kallus.”

Zeb smiled appreciatively at Hera. “Alright then. Thank you, Hera.”

“No thanks needed. I’m always happy to help my family.” Hera then moved her hand from the Lasat’s and leaned back into the couch. “Now all we need to do is find the perfect spot for you two to go and I think I have a place in mind.”

“Great!” Zeb said excitedly. “How far away is it?”

“Not too far off. You might have to convince Kallus to take off a bit earlier than usual, though, if you all want to walk there, but a speeder could get you there pretty quick. I can show you where it is, but first I gotta finish up the Hyperdrive.”

“Alright, I’ll lend you a hand,” Zeb stated.

The two then stood up to head to the cockpit, but before they headed off Zeb paused in thought. Hera noticed and turned to the Lasat. “What is it?”

“Well,” Zeb said, scratching the back of his head. “There is something else I kinda wanna do too, but I might need some help.”

Hera nodded encouragingly in reply. “Alright. I’m all ears.”

* * *

For the past two days, Kallus had been working long shifts to try and help the Rebellion figure out its next move after the debacle on Jalindi. They still needed a way to track the Empire’s movements in the system, but he hadn’t really found a lead, which aggravated the former agent to no end. To add to his frustration, Kallus hadn’t seen Zeb for the past couple of days either and he was starting to miss his boyfriend. He thought he’d see him at the Mess for dinner yesterday but, instead, Ezra had joined him and told him that Zeb was busy helping Hera with something. 

“But, he did want me to tell you ‘He’s sorry’ and that he wants to make it up to you,” Ezra stated. 

“Oh, he does?” Kallus asked, quirking his eyebrow in curiosity and wondering what the Lasat had planned. 

“Yeah, he wants you to meet him tomorrow at the edge of the base near the treeline after your done working,” Ezra said around a mouthful of food. For a young, Jedi apprentice he was very unkempt in manners. 

“Alright. And what exactly does he have planned?” 

Ezra swallowed his food and shrugged his shoulders. “I’m not sure. I’m just the messenger.”

Kallus looked at Ezra skeptically. He felt like the teenager knew more than he was letting on, but he decided to let it go for now. “Very well then. Thank you for the information, Jabba.”

Ever since that conversation, Kallus kept trying to figure out what Zeb had planned, but he couldn’t be certain without confronting the Lasat himself and, over the past couple days, he hadn’t had the chance to due to work and the Ghost Crew seeming to be keeping the Lasat busy with either repairs on the Ghost or helping Kanan with Ezra’s combat training. So, the ex-imperial was forced to just wait until he finally finished his work for the day, and he even finished up earlier than usual so that he could meet with Zeb sooner. 

As he walked to the edge of the base, Kallus didn’t see any signs of Zeb. In fact, by the time he got to the treeline, Zeb was nowhere to be found. So, Kallus decided to call out to him. “Garazeb! Are you around here somewhere?”

Sure enough, as soon as he called, there was a rustle of leaves and trees from Kallus’s right, and from those leaves and trees, Zeb appeared. He looked a bit dirty with speckles of foliage and dirt in his fur. 

Kallus smirked. “It looks like you’ve been hanging around in the forest for the past couple days.”

“Yeah,” Zeb replied as he began to wipe the dirt and leaves off his jumpsuit and fur. “Among… other things.” 

“Yes,” Kallus stated. “I heard from the rest of the Spectres. They said you have been helping Hera and Sabine with updates for the Ghost and Kanan with Ezra’s training.” 

Zeb nodded, rubbing the back of his head, usually a sign to Kallus that the Lasat was anxious. “Yeah. The ship’s in pretty good shape now and Ezra, well, I’d say he’s actually becoming a pretty good warrior.” Zeb chuckled to himself. “But don’t let him know I said that.”

“Cross my heart,” Kallus said. The ex-imperial then moved closer to his boyfriend, reaching out to place his arms around his neck. He then pulled the Lasat down for a gentle kiss which Zeb happily returned. 

When Kallus pulled away to breathe, he smiled up at Zeb warmly. “I’ve missed you, Garazeb.”

Zeb moved his head closer to touch Kallus’s forehead. “I’ve missed you too, Alexsandr.” The Lasat then leaned up slightly to place a soft kiss on the former agent’s forehead. “I’m sorry for not seeing you the past couple days.”

“It’s alright. I know you have had a lot to do.” Kallus replied with full understanding in his voice. They were fighting a war, after all, and there was a lot to do to keep everything functioning smoothly in the Rebellion. 

“Yeah, well, I wanted to make it up to you and do something I think we should have done a while ago,” Zeb stated before grabbing Kallus’s hand and leading him into the forest. 

They only walked a few paces into the woods, though, when Kallus saw what Zeb was leading him to. It was a speeder bike with a small pack attached to its side and a red rag. “A speeder, a pack, and a rag. What are you planning, Garazeb?” Kallus asked with a mix of worry and mischief in his voice. 

“You’ll see, but first,” Zeb stated as he let go of Kallus’s hand and walked to the bike. The Lasat then picked up the rag and tossed it to Kallus. “I need you to hop on the bike and put that rag over your eyes.”

Kallus caught the rag and looked at Zeb with a questioning stare. “I’m not going to regret this am I?”

The Lasat chuckled in response, but something in his tone made Kallus believe he was nervous, like he wasn’t sure of this either. However, the former guardsmen quickly shook off the nervous tone and smiled at Kallus saying “Come on. Don’t you trust me?” 

Kallus sighed, then smiled. “Of course,” He then added, jokingly, “Even if it is against my better judgment.” 

Zeb actually laughed full-heartedly this time, which made Kallus’s heart beat just a little faster. 

The ex-imperial then proceeded to hop onto the speeder bike, behind Zeb, and tie the red rag around his neck and pull it over his eyes. “Alright. I can now, officially, not see.”

“Good,” Zeb said. “Wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise. Now hang on tight.” 

Kallus did as he was asked and leaned up until his chest was touching his boyfriend’s back and his arms were tightly secure around his waist. The Lasat then started the speeder and headed off to someplace Kallus could only imagine from the sound of the speeder and the leaves moving around them.

* * *

When Zeb finally stopped the speeder, all Kallus could hear was the slight rustling of leaves by the warm night air and Zeb’s movements and breaths. He could smell the dusty earth around them and Zeb’s beautiful musk. _The things you could ‘see’ when you had a rag tied around your eyes._ Kallus thought as he sat on the speeder taking in his surroundings with his available senses. He was still trying to figure out where Zeb had brought him when he felt velvety, clawed paws gently grasp his hands. 

Kallus gasped slightly at the initial touch but then smiled. “Hello there, darling.”

“Hello, my Alex,” Zeb replied, his voice sounding so soft and excited. “Are you ready for your surprise?”

Kallus nodded. “Yes. Mostly so I can get this rag off my eyes and see your beautiful face.”

The former agent couldn’t see Zeb’s bashful look, but he heard the slight wiggle of his ears which usually meant that Zeb was flustered. Kallus had seen it before when he complimented the Lasat. 

“Yeah yeah,” Zeb said, the roll of his eyes and his bright smile something Kallus could easily imagine. “Anyway, I’m gonna lead you to a spot. I’ll tell you when you can take the rag off okay?” 

“Alright.” 

With that, Kallus stood up from the speeder and allowed Zeb to lead him across the foliage. As they walked, Kallus could hear the crunch of branches and leaves disappear and become coarse rock. The wind seemed to pick up too and the rustle of leaves dissipated slightly, meaning there weren’t that many trees around. All of this, mixed with the feeling you get in the pit of your stomach when you are close to the edge of something, made Kallus believe they were near some kind of cliff. 

“You're not going to push me off a cliff are you?” Kallus, somewhat, jokingly asked.

Zeb chuckled lightly. “I thought you said you trusted me.” The Lasat then stopped and let go of the ex-Imperial’s hands. 

Kallus listened to his boyfriend's movements closely as he moved around him. He then felt those velvety paws move through his blonde hair until they wretch the part of the rag that covered his eyes. 

“Alright. now you may look.” Zeb stated as he removed the rag from Kallus’s eyes.

When his eyes adjusted from being in darkness, all they could soak up was the beautiful night and the brilliant, star-filled sky above. Kallus let out an exalted breath. His mouth was agape, but no words could leave his lips. He was too stunned at the sight before him. 

Stars shone brightly against a deep blue and black sky. Bits of yellow, purple, and white radiated from the masses adding to the display and a still lake at the bottom of the cliff the two men stood atop made it seem like they were on the edge of the universe. 

This was the most beautiful way to see stars. Much more beautiful than looking out of any cockpit, ship porthole, or window that Kallus had viewed them in before.

He was so centered on the stars that Kallus didn’t notice Zeb move closer to him until he felt the slight brush of his furred arm against his. The ex-ISB agent was startled out of his trance by the touch, but he composed himself quickly and looked to the Lasat with a wide grin. “Zeb, this is beautiful! How did you find this place?” 

The smile Zeb wore grew a bit more confident at Kallus’s response. “Hera showed me it. She had seen the spot before whenever she flew in from a mission and thought it’d be a nice spot for us to do some stargazing.” The 4th Spectre’s ears then twitched and drooped down as he scratched the back of his neck nervously. “I also brought some blankets for us to lay on and snacks. They’re in the pack on the speeder. I thought we could stay here for a while and talk and enjoy ourselves without having to worry about the Rebellion for a bit. We haven’t really had a proper date yet, anyway so, but we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I just know how much you like the stars, but if you don’t want to do this we can mmph…” 

Zeb’s nervous rambling came to a halt when a gentle kiss was placed on his lips. The Lasat’s ears perked up in surprise from the unexpected kiss from his mate, but they relaxed slightly as Zeb returned the kiss. 

When the kiss stopped, Kallus held Zeb’s paws gently in his own and looked up into his luminous eyes, his gaze full of love and appreciation. “I love this, Garazeb. Thank you.” 

Kallus was very happy the blindfold was off now because he wouldn’t have missed the bashful yet happy face the Lasat was making for the galaxy. His ears drooped slightly and were twitching just a bit and his smile held hints of pride, happiness, and nervousness all at once. That look, plus the fact that Zeb had taken the time to find this place and plan all this for him, caused Kallus’s chest to fill with such warmth and love for the being standing before him. 

The two stayed staring at each other and holding each other's hands for a long time before they finally separated and started prepping the space for optimum, stargazing comfort. The pack was retrieved from the speeder, blankets were laid out to sit and lay on, and snacks were spread out on the blankets for the two to eat as they looked at the stars and talked. They laid there for a couple of hours just eating and talking about the galaxy and each other. Kallus explained to Zeb some of the constellations they were seeing and the stars and planets that formed them. He also discussed other planets he had been to and that stars could be seen differently on other worlds depending on how the atmosphere was made up. He went on and on about stars for a while, and Zeb listened intently, soaking up every word like they were the most important pieces of information in the entire universe.

Meanwhile, Kallus learned a lot about how Lasats used stars for storytelling. Zeb told him about how, in his childhood, his parents would trace out constellations with him and tell him stories about the pictures they traced. 

“There wasn’t really any rhyme or reason behind what images were created from the stars, but the stories were always interesting and fun to hear and spin.” described the purple Lasat, and Kallus made a mental note of each word to keep forever. 

Their conversation eventually led to a discussion of other Lasat traditions, causing Zeb to think about the last part of the date he had planned and practiced with the Ghost Crew. He just hoped Kallus would appreciate it. 

“There is another tradition that we would partake in on starry nights like this,” Zeb stated, his ears twitching nervously. 

“Oh?” Kallus asked, raising his head up with his elbow to better look at the former guardsman’s face. “What might that be?”

Zeb wiggled his head back and forth, as if debating on if he should tell Kallus or not. “Well, it’s sort of sappy.”

“I enjoy sappy.” Kallus supplied, with a smile.

The amber-eyed human’s admission and smile, gave the Lasat the nudge of encouragement he needed to raise up and reach for the pack he had brought the blankets and snacks in. From it, he pulled out a small holorecorder. 

“On Lasan, we would sometimes partake in dances. Sort of a whole group affair where we’d all just spin around each other. It was an exciting sight to see but I, uh, kinda like how humans do it.” Zeb said, unconsciously starting to rub behind his head. “At least I like how it looks.”

Kallus was raised up at this point, interested in where his partner was taking this. “So, you’ve been looking into human dancing?”

Zeb let out a nervous chuckle. “A little bit, and if it’s not too much I was wondering if you’d like to um… if you would like to try it... with me?” 

As Zeb spoke his eyes shifted everywhere except for Kallus’s face, causing the former agent to silently chuckle. He then stood up and looked down at Zeb with a warm grin. “I’d love to.”

Zeb returned the grin with his own. He then started the holorecorder and placed it on top of the pack. From the recorder, a gentle melody could be heard that had slow beats and loving words. 

The Lasat then took Kallus’s hand and stood up. He then placed his hands in the right places for human dancing that he had practiced under Hera and Sabine’s watchful eyes, and Ezra’s laughing: one paw caressing his mate’s waist and the other holding his hand lightly. 

Zeb then started swaying to the beats of the song, Kallus following suit. They swayed slowly, rotating a bit as they went. Zeb was very concentrated on not stepping on Kallus’s toes and doing everything as he had practiced it, and the ex-imperial could see him overthinking. 

“Garazeb,” Kallus said, grabbing the other Captain’s full attention. “You're doing wonderfully.”

Zeb smiled widely in return, his ears reaching up as high as possible. “Well, I can’t take all the credit. Kanan was a pretty good practice partner.” 

Kallus laughed. “You danced with Kanan?”

“He was the only one closest to your height.” Zeb defended but was laughing all the same. “Plus, Hera and Sabine were watching to coach me and give me tips.” 

“And Ezra?” 

“Laughing his ass off on the sidelines with Chopper.”

Both men laughed loudly at that, still swaying to the music. 

When their laughs died down, the two Captains stared at each other, their eyes filled with adoration for the other. Zeb then shifted the paw that was holding Kallus’s to his waist, so that he was caressing both of his hips, while Kallus moved his arms behind the Lasat’s neck. Zeb then leaned his head down and placed his forehead against his mate’s. 

The couple was now so close to each other that they could hear and feel each other's breaths. They continued swaying, but they were barely paying attention to the music now or the stars. All they focused on was each other. 

“ _An san z'sastyrial ._ ” Zeb said, so entranced with the beauty of his partner that Basic left his mind. Thankfully, Kallus had been around Zeb long enough to know at least some of the compliments he gave him. 

“ _An san zer maka zai_.” Kallus returned softly.

The Lasat let out a slight puff of laughter at that before stopping their swaying to rub his cheek against Kallus’s. The ex-imperial returned the movement, rubbing his bearded cheek against Zeb’s, then placing a small kiss on the former guardsman's cheek before he pulled away. 

When their gazes settled back on each other, Kallus couldn’t help but feel that this moment was the most perfect he’d ever experienced in his life. If someone had told him years, heck, months ago that one day he’d be here, in this moment, and be this happy; he wouldn’t have believed them. Now, though, staring into those beautiful, bright green eyes; Kallus knew this was real and this is what he wanted for the rest of his life: to be happy with Zeb. 

The ex-imperial then leaned up and kissed Zeb on the lips, trying to let the Lasat know and feel the happiness and warmth he felt during this moment. Zeb returned the kiss, trying to convey those same feelings back to his mate. 

For the rest of the night, the two men stayed as close to each other as possible, not worrying about the music or the stars. They just held each other close and kissed each other senseless, never wanting to break away from each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> The last part you all can interpret as you see fit ;) I hope you all enjoyed this fic! If you ever want to talk about Star Wars and Kalluzeb I'm on Twitter and Tumblr as Astrophilliac. 
> 
> Translations for Lasana:  
> An san z'sastyrial - You are so beautiful.
> 
> An san zer maka zai - You are even more so.


End file.
